


I Feel You (I See You)

by kams_log



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Blindness, Bombing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Permanent Injury, Slow recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gasped and opened his eyes. He regretted it instantly and slammed them shut when dust and debris tried to fall in them. He coughed and attempted to raise his hands, unsure of what was pinning him down as he managed to get one arm free to wipe his face. It came away sticky, and Dean realized with sinking horror that it had to be blood. He knew the feeling of it. He didn’t need to see it to know it.</p><p>The last he remembered, he’d been standing in a bank, waiting in line to deposit his check from Bobby at the salvage yard. There’d been a couple with a small child right in front of him. The little girl had been sneaking glances at him from behind her parents legs, and Dean remembered waving at her every so often. She would giggle and disappear again, then reappear a few moments later.</p><p>Dean had raised his hand to wave again when a boom had erupted from beneath them. The next thing Dean knew, the floor was cracking, and they all plummeted into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel You (I See You)

**Author's Note:**

> this was such a mistake. i'm so sorry. *hides under table*
> 
> i hope you like it
> 
> tw for bombs exploding and fear of permanent injury. (just in case you need to know.)

Dean gasped and opened his eyes. He regretted it instantly and slammed them shut when dust and debris tried to fall in them. He coughed and attempted to raise his hands, unsure of what was pinning him down as he managed to get one arm free to wipe his face. It came away sticky, and Dean realized with sinking horror that it had to be blood. He knew the feeling of it. He didn’t need to see it to know it.

He tried to open his eyes again. The dust and wood splinters didn’t fall into his eyes again, but he frowned when he realized he couldn’t see anything. Darkness surrounded him like a blanket, heavier than any he had ever seen before. He raised a hand to his face, hoping to at least see a shadow of his fingers, but there was nothing. Only inky blackness everywhere.

Dean reached out a hand and felt the ground around him. The last he remembered, he’d been standing in a bank, waiting in line to deposit his check from Bobby at the salvage yard. There’d been a couple with a small child right in front of him. The little girl had been sneaking glances at him from behind her parents legs, and Dean remembered waving at her every so often. She would giggle and disappear again, then reappear a few moments later.

Dean had raised his hand to wave again when a boom had erupted from beneath them. The next thing Dean knew, the floor was cracking, and they all plummeted into darkness.

Dean swallowed hard and reached out around him. He didn’t need to touch it to know his leg was pinned beneath something. Maybe a beam? He couldn’t be sure. His other arm was buried beneath rubble, and it hurt to try and pull away from it.

But still he reached, desperate to come in contact with something, anything, that might help him get out.

“Hello--” Dean started to say, but a ragged cough stopped him. His throat burned, his lungs fought for air. His chest ached painfully, and at one touch, he realized he’d been hurt a little more than he thought.

By his count, he had a bloody head, a pinned leg and arm, and his breathing was thrown to hell.

He shook his head and tried again, more carefully. “H-Hello?” He called.

There was no answer aside from a falling rock. Or was it a part of the wall? Dean swallowed again and tried to push himself up. Nothing happened.

“Anybody else in here?” Dean shouted, his lungs finally beginning to cooperate.

Still, he was only met with silence.

Dean thought of the little girl and her parents. He wondered what happened to them. Were they alive? Were they hurt? He hated to think of what may have happened to them. Because he knew he was banged up pretty bad. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, thinking about what that same fall might do to that little girl.

His phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. Dean’s eyes widened in the darkness. Shit. He hadn’t even thought that thing would still be working. He pulled it out shakily with his free hand, swiping the spot he knew was the answer button and raised the phone to his face.

“Hello?” He asked, hating the way his voice trembled.

“ _Dean?! Oh my god,_ ” Cas’s voice nearly shouted. Dean had to pull the phone away from his ear as Cas continued to cry out _, “I thought you were dead. It was all over the news about the bank. Some idiot thought he could rob the bank with a bomb and it backfired. The whole bank collapsed. You said you were going but you must have gotten out before--”_

“Cas,” Dean grunted, and suddenly his chest heaved with another round of coughing. Cas fell silent immediately.

“ _Oh God,_ ” his husband muttered. “ _You made it out, right? I didn’t see the car when I got here..._ ”

Dean grinned weakly. “Parked it a block away. Busy today.”

He heard Cas breathe shakily. “ _Dean...? Where... where are you?_ ”

Dean shook his head and stared up into the nothingness around him. “I... I can’t see Cas. Last thing I remember was the floor caving in.”

Cas swore heavily. Dean would have blushed scarlet had they been in any other situation. But he was a bit scared at the moment, and anxious as hell to get out. He was also pretty desperate to get some light in there.

“ _Damnit Dean_ ,” Cas muttered. “ _Are you hurt? Is anything broken?_ ”

Dean groaned as he made a valiant effort to pull his arm out. Pain shot up his arm, and he gasped out, “Hah! Uh, um... Leg’s pinned, doesn’t hurt too much. Just pressure. Arm hurts, also pinned... Uh, I think my head’s bleeding...”

“ _Shit,_ ” Cas swore again. Suddenly his husband was yelling something, probably to cops or medics nearby. Cas said he was outside, right?

“Uh, hey, Cas?” Dean asked, tried to keep the distress out of his voice. He wasn’t sure he succeeded.

“ _Yes Dean?_ ” Cas asked back. He sounded worried as hell. Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the rubble.

“There... there was a family right in front of me, when we fell. Have they gotten anyone out yet?”

Cas was silent for several moments. Dean swallowed hard and shook his head.

“Cas. Have they got anyone--”

“ _Yes,_ ” Cas said quietly. “ _It was on the news before I left. They got one or two people out, but some people fell farther than others. There was a little girl--_ ”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“ _\--And her mother,_ ” Cas continued. “ _They said the father didn’t make it_.”

Dean opened his eyes. He could feel heat gathering there, but he pushed it back down.

“Damn,” he muttered.

Cas said nothing for a moment. Dean looked around again and gulped.

“Uh, Cas?”

“ _Yes?_ ”

“I... I think something’s wrong. I should be able to see something, right?”

He heard a shaky breath come from his husband’s lips. Dean felt his heart sink slowly.

 _“I don’t know. They already started pulling people out a little over an hour ago. There are holes everywhere. Can you hear anything?_ ”

Dean strained his ears. Distantly, he was now aware of shouting voices above his head and the sound of drills. He heard rocks fall in steady succession.

“Yeah. I think they’re right above me.”

“ _Good, good,_ ” Cas said softly. “ _Um... I don’t know, but if you don’t see light soon..._ ”

Dean closed his eyes once more and counted to ten.

He wasn’t sure what to think, or how to feel.

What if... his mind started to think, but Dean put a quick halt to it. He couldn’t think like that now. He imagined Castiel’s face in his mind. His bright blue eyes and pouting, chapped lips. Cas probably looked like hell right now. But Dean didn’t want to dwell on it.

All he wanted to think about was Castiel’s arms wrapping around him as soon as he was out. He couldn’t afford to think about long term damage of falling through the floor and hitting his head against concrete and beams.

He continued to keep the image of Cas in his mind, kept his breathing even as Cas muttered assurances into his ear.

“ _I’m listening to the workers, Dean,_ ” Cas said after a few minutes. “ _They just breached the final layer. You should have some light now... Dean?_ ”

Dean didn’t answer. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

He swallowed hard. Felt tears prick the corners of his eyes.

There was nothing there.

He heard gravel and debris shifting somewhere to his right. Heavy footsteps slammed into the rubble and he heard shouting.

“We got one! Down here!” A male voice shouted. The footsteps moved his way quickly, and he was pretty sure someone knelt beside him. “Damn,” the man muttered. “Sir, can you hear me?”

Dean nodded slowly.

“Good,” the man said. He felt fingers touch his forehead and he flinched.

“Sorry sir,” the man continued. “Just checking your injuries. Got a nasty bruise and cut here. You’re bleeding pretty bad... Did you get reception down here?”

Dean narrowed his gaze, suddenly remembering his phone in his hand. He heard Cas’s worried voice calling out to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer either of them.

He nodded again.

The man took the phone from Dean’s hand. He didn’t fight him.

“Sir? Yes, hello, we found him. We’ll get him out. Just give us a few minutes, it’ll be okay.”

Dean closed his eyes as a tear finally fell.

“Sir?” The man asked, and Dean was aware the man was talking to him. “Are you alright? Anything else that’s hurt? We’ll get this rubble and beam moved soon, I promise... Sir?”

Dean used his free hand to motion to his eyes. He didn’t trust himself to speak. His throat felt tight, and his heart was beating a thousand miles a second.

“Well, shit,” the man muttered. “Was hoping... _shit._ ”

More footsteps soon joined the man who knelt beside him.

“Careful,” the man said as they began moving the rubble. “He’s blind.”

It felt like a hammer slammed into his chest.

He felt a sob erupt from his throat, and a hand touched his shoulder gently.

“Sorry son,” the man said gently as the others got to work. “I take it this is recent.”

Dean nodded shakily, gritting teeth as the pressure was suddenly released from his leg.

“Okay, can you flex your foot for me? Anything hurting?”

Dean grunted, but did as he was told. The man seemed pleased when he patted Dean’s shoulder.

“Awesome, that’s great. Now your arm in three, two...”

Dean felt air rush against the skin of his arm, and he heard a sharp inhale from the men around him.

“Crap, get the bandages,” the man ordered. There was a shuffle of feet around his head, but Dean didn’t dare open his eyes. He felt like was trapped in some damn nightmare.

He couldn’t believe this was happening to him.

“Can you feel your arm, sir?” The man suddenly asked. Dean flexed his fingers, or at least tried to. Pain ripped up from his arm. He groaned and squirmed, writhing away from the pain.

The man’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“Hey, hold still. At least you still feel it. That mean’s nothing too internal’s broken. Just a... well, just a lot of flesh wound there.”

“N-No shit,” Dean growled, but his voice cracked and another sob ripped through his throat.

“I’m sorry sir,” the man asked. “What’s the name of that guy you were talking to earlier? Maybe we can get him in the ambulance with you? Is he up there?”

Dean nodded. “C-Cas. M-My hus-husband.”

The man patted his shoulder again and hummed.

“Alright. We’ll notify him. He’ll be with you, I promise.”

The other men came back, and a few minutes later, Dean was being hoisted up onto a stretcher.

“We’re hoisting you up on cables,” the man from earlier said. “Just hold on. You’ll be on the main floor in a second.”

Dean barely caught his breath before he suddenly felt a weightless pull on his body. He was vaguely aware of the man below him shouting up encouragements.

It was maybe a minute, tops, and he soon felt unfamiliar hands touching him and pulling him toward them. Dean gripped the edge of the stretcher with a white knuckled grip as they set him down on the ground. One of them shouted for a rolling stretcher, something to carry him to the ambulance.

But Dean wasn’t going anywhere. Not yet.

“C-Cas,” he choked out. “I want... I need Cas.”

“We know,” one of them said. “Mr. Lafitte let us know about your husband. One of our workers brought him to the ambulance. He’ll be with you on the way to the hospital.”

Dean nodded. He could only blink as the EMT’s moved his body around like a rag doll. There was nothing he could do, nothing he could see. He was helpless to whatever they wanted. It burned something horrible in his chest, and all he wanted to do was scream and lash out, demand Cas in his arms right now. But he felt numb. He wanted to disappear, wake up from the nightmare he’d fallen into.

Just an hour ago he’d been about to deposit a check, waving at a little girl playing peekaboo behind her father’s legs.

Now that father was dead. And Dean was blind, with who the hell knew what other damage.

If there was a silver lining anywhere, he had to say it was that the little girl and her mother made it out. And he had Cas. That had to count for something.

Cas would help him through it. But Cas didn’t even know what happened to him.

Dean swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He couldn’t imagine what Cas would say, what expression would color his face when he realized Dean would never see him again. The thought tore him apart. But he decided, he didn’t want to see that look on his husband’s face anyway. It would have been the final nail in the coffin.

“Is that Dean?”

Dean’s eyes flew open at the sound of his husband’s voice. He tried to push himself up. Sight or not, he wanted to be closer to Cas. Right now.

A hand pushed him back down, and Dean nearly growled in rage.

“Dean!” Cas’s voice continued, and suddenly he felt hands on his face, cupping his jaw and turning him to face the speaker.

Dean felt tears welling up in his eyes once more, and he wasn’t ashamed when he felt one fall and hit Cas’s fingers.

“Cas,” he gasped as he felt the stretcher beneath him rock.

“Please stand back sir, we need to get him in,” an EMT said.

“I’m here Dean,” Cas said, and then his hands were gone. Dean wept at the loss, but a minute later the stretcher was still, and there were hands on his face again.

“Oh my god, Dean,” Cas whispered. “I am so sorry... I had no idea what was going on and I thought you were dead, I just...”

“Hey, hey,” Dean grinned, grabbed Cas’s hand in his own and kissed it. “It’s okay. Well, I’m alive, right?”

“They said you were hurt. Your arm?”

Dean swallowed hard and glanced down. His eyes burned and he closed them. He pressed his hand against his eyes and grunted, “I... I can’t...”

“Your eyes...?” Cas said softly. Cas’s hands brushed Dean’s away, and he slowly opened his eyes.

He still couldn’t see, but he could have sworn he could feel Cas’s presence next to him. Even without Cas’s touch, it was like a sixth sense. Dean knew exactly how he was sitting, how Cas’s face had to be scrunched up in worry and concern.

Dean felt unfamiliar hands raise his head, and something warm and dry press against his temple.

“Just touching up that wound,” the EMT said gently when Dean’s body tensed.

Cas squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, the way he always did when Dean was stressed. Dean immediately felt his limbs relax. He leaned into Cas’s touch and sighed.

“Hit my head pretty hard on the way down,” Dean mumbled. “Beams and concrete. Didn’t think... Didn’t imagine it could be so bad.”

He felt his voice waver, but the touch of Cas’s lips on his cheeks, his forehead, then his lips had him melting.

“You’re still alive, Dean,” Cas whispered. “That’s what matters most right now. We’ll figure out the rest as we always do, okay? We’ll figure it out together.”

Dean nodded and didn’t offer any other argument.

It took a lot of time. The doctors couldn’t be sure if his eyesight would ever come back, but they warned if it did, it would never be to Dean’s original strength. He’d be lucky if he ever saw shadows or colors again.

But Dean was one of the lucky ones. That’s what Cas told him. The first few months felt like hell. Dean had to relearn everything. Nothing was the same. Multiple nights he had his tantrums, screamed his head off and accidentally caused more damage to the house then he meant to.

Sam visited often, helped Dean with his classes and helped teach him how to hone his senses. Cas was unbearably patient with him as well. He lost his temper only twice within six months, both times because Dean was beginning to pity himself more than he should. But with Cas and Sam, he eventually pulled himself out of his funk and started to really work on his classes, learned how to use his walking stick, and even bought glasses to protect his eyes from too much light exposure.

Sam said it made him look like some old nerdy professor.

Dean all too happily hit him over the head with his stick and proclaimed he still got more action than his snot nosed little brother.

Sam left him alone after that, but there was still the occasional giggle and smack across the shoulder.

It wasn’t until a little over a year later that Dean started to notice shadows in the corners of his eyes. He’d already relearned how to work with a car, finding it easier than he expected after working on cars for nearly all his life. Bobby happily let him keep his job, and before long, Dean was back to his original position and was one of the top workers in the garage. Fortunately for himself, all his coworkers were supportive, and held enough respect for him that he sometimes overheard them in shouting matches with customers who were unhappy with a ‘blind man’ working on their cars.

But Dean was giddy the day he realized something was coming back. It wasn’t much, but it was shadows. It was movement. He realized someone was moving toward him before they announced their presence.

It was probably the best day of his life.

Another year passed, and he caught a sliver of color. It was his birthday.

He saw blue.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! please let me know what you think.
> 
> see you around!
> 
> my blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com


End file.
